Summer Passion
by Musician74
Summary: The girls decide to go on a long deserved vacation. With the help of Mugi, they soon make a trip to one of her parents' beach house. Pairings: YuiAzu, Mitsu, MugiUi- Explicit sexual content ahead. Three-shot. Last chapter up.
1. Seaside Interlude

**A/N**: Hello all! Musician74 here! Yes, I bring a new fiction with me! The rating is Mature for sexual yuri content. For those who do not like yuri, will not enjoy this story. For those looking for a fiction with romance between two women, this might satisfy you. So enjoy and I will see you at the bottom!

**Summary**: HTT decides to go on a long deserved vacation. Mio and Azusa are reluctant at first, but Ritsu and Yui soon persuade them into going, saying they would be practicing. With the help of Mugi, they soon make a trip to one of her parents' beach houses. What happens there is…

**Universe**: Set in the summer vacation after Ui/Azusa's first year in college, Yui/Ritsu/Mio/Mugi's second year in college

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Seaside Interlude<strong>

Azusa took a deep breath of the fresh ocean breeze that gently blew into the bedroom. A small feather, dancing to the stream of the wind, flew inside. Azusa followed the feather with her eyes, smiling as it sailed across the room, somersaulting through the air until it landed on her sleeping lover's nose.

She lay back on the bed gently, carefully taking the feather and gliding it down her lover's cheek, to her chin and then back up to her nose. The tingling sensation was enough to awaken the sleeping girl. She opened her eyes groggily, rubbing them as she yawned.

"Morning, Yui…"

"…"

"Yui! Wake up!"

Azusa could only hear a slight mumbling. Yui was saying something about still being sleepy and…Azunyan energy? Smiling, she hugged the older girl tightly to her.

"M…Morning… Azunyan…"

Azusa knew Yui was not a morning person, so she held her closely until the latter woke up from her slumber. Giving her lover a sweet kiss to her forehead, Yui stretched and yawned once more, trying to shake the remnants of sleep still fogging her brain. She was quite cute in the morning, Azusa concluded. Even though everyone said she herself looked like a cat, Yui's morning behavior was not far off from one as well, especially when she just woke up.

"Come on, Yui… Rise and shine!"

"Don't wanna," the brunette mumbled before diving back under the covers in search of a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Yui, didn't you want to go to the beach today?" Azusa coaxed the older guitarist.

Yui's head popped from under the covers, her eye wide at the mention of the beach. Now wide awake, her face wore a determined look as she dashed to the bathroom to freshen up and get her bathing suit on. It was all Azusa could do not to giggle at her girlfriend's silliness.

After a loud crash and a short yelp, Azusa heard her name being called. Shaking her head, she got up off the bed. Realizing she still had the feather in her hand, she went back to the window and gently blew it out into the open sky, her garnet eyes following its motion for a few seconds. With a small smile, she closed the window and headed for the bathroom to see what was wrong with Yui.

* * *

><p>Ritsu grinned approvingly at Yui and Azusa as they walked towards the table with breakfast set for six.<p>

"Oho, Private!" she said approvingly. "I see you're wearing appropriate bathing attire! See, Mio? Even Yui and Azusa think we should go to the beach today!"

"Yui made me wear this, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa said not all too convincingly.

As she practically inhaled her morning rice, Yui tried to defend herself without much success.

"So not true, Azusa! I asked you to wear the tiger print one! You would totally wook cwoot in dwat!"

"Onee-chan, don't talk with your mouth full!" Ui scolded, unable to suppress a giggle in spite of herself.

"Don't you two think we should practice a little bit more?" Mio asked. "I mean we-"

Before she could finish her sentence, one very hyper-excited brunette cut her off.

"Please, let's go to the beach, Mio-chan!" Yui begged. "We were practicing all day yesterday, we totally deserve a break."

This was technically true. They had been practicing ever since they had arrived, and although they weren't intense practice sessions it resulted in them not having enough time to relax.

With a shrug and a heavy sigh, Mio gave in. She had to admit she wanted to spend some time on the beach with Ritsu.

"Ohoho, does Mio-sama wanna play with me on the beach as well…Oww, what was that for, Mio?"

The day had barely begun, and Ritsu was already sporting a new lump on her head.

The six of them walked the short path towards the beach. Mugi and Ui carried the beach towels and blankets while discussing how best to prepare rice for _onigiri_. Mio and Ritsu carried the ice chest, Azusa carried a few of the toys they would be playing with on the beach, and Yui…was nowhere to be found.

When they arrived, Azusa took a deep breath of the fresh summer air once more, admiring the beautiful scenery in front of her. Suddenly, she saw Yui already running ankle deep in the water, gleefully splashing around in the waves.

Azusa watched as Yui ran and jumped with joyous abandon. Even in the darkest of times, Yui was always cheerful and optimistic, something Azusa saw as her greatest strength. That carefree, upbeat attitude was the reason Azusa fell in love with the brunette in the first place.

As Yui played in the water, Azusa admired the bikini hugging her curves. Not too loose, not too tight, just right. The simple orange bikini clung to Yui's curves so attractively that Azusa could not keep her eyes off of it. Or rather, she couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette wearing it. The effect was more than enough to awaken her desire. She wanted so badly to touch the brunette…

After several minutes in the surf, Yui caught sight of Azusa sitting under the beach umbrella, and without thinking ran over to her. Azusa should be playing with her on the beach, not watching from the sidelines! With a broad smile, she held out her hand.

"Come on, let's go for a swim, Azunyan!"

Despite her half-hearted protests, Azusa allowed the brunette to pull her toward the ocean, and soon they were in the surf together, playing water tag and splashing each other every chance they got. Azusa was so wrapped up in Yui that she didn't notice the other four girls had not joined them in the water. In fact, she almost forgot the others were there.

In the meantime, as they splashed each other with water, getting wetter and wetter, Azusa saw Yui staring at her openly. She was wearing a yellow two-piece that showed quite a bit of her toned stomach, and Yui clearly couldn't tear her eyes away. She thought she heard Yui mumble something about an angel as the brunette admired her tanned skin, glistening with drops of water.

Azusa suddenly noticed that she and Yui were the only ones actually playing in the water. She'd at least have expected Ritsu to join in on the silliness, but as she looked on shore, she saw Ritsu was otherwise occupied, bickering with Mio about something. Again.

From what Azusa could tell, Ritsu had spilt soda on Mio's bathing suit and was getting the scolding of her life. Azusa followed the duo with her eyes as they walked towards the beach house, still arguing. Actually, it was not so much arguing as it was Mio flailing her arms and shaking her head as she ranted about the mess on her suit, while Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Mugi and Ui were having a pleasant conversation with each other. They were a total contrast to Mio and Ritsu. Azusa thought they looked so content talking about…whatever.

"Azunyan!"

She almost fell over into the water as Yui glomped her from behind.

"You're not paying attention to me, Azunyan," the brunette pouted.

"I'm sorry, Yui. I was just-… Hey, where are you pulling me towards?"

To Azusa's surprise, Yui began leading her along the shore, away from the villa's beach front. Despite not knowing where Yui was taking her, she decided to let the brunette lead the way.

"Don't worry, Azunyan. I want to… no, I need to show you something," Yui whispered mysteriously.

"But, Yui, we're-"

"Please, Azunyan? Just for a little bit? I really, really need to… Uhm, I want to… Err…"

"Yui, what's wrong? You can just tell me."

The brunette's chocolate-brown eyes smoldered as she turned to face Azusa.

"I… I really… Just looking at you in that bathing suit is making me crazy. I want to touch you, Azunyan. Please."

Ordinarily, Azusa would be taken aback by the idea of being intimate with Yui in public, but she had to admit, with a mixture of shame and resignation, that she wanted Yui just as much as Yui wanted her. Just a short while of seeing Yui in that bikini had already began to shred her inhibitions. Not only that, Yui's sudden nervousness over wanting to show Azusa affection, something she'd never seen before, aroused her even more.

Unable to resist, she held Yui's hand as the brunette led her into deeper water. The water was just below the younger girl's collarbone when Yui pulled her around behind a large rock. She could no longer see the others on the shore.

"Yui, aren't we going a little too far?"

"Eheh, safe…"

Before Azusa could react, Yui pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the twin-tailed girl's tiny frame. Azusa could see the desire in her eyes as they locked with her own. Then, in a moment, Yui's lips were on hers, and what started as a chaste kiss soon turned into one of deep passion.

Azusa's arms wound tightly around her lover's neck, trying to dominate the kiss. Yui's hands started wandering, tracing up and down Azusa's spine, and the motion drove the younger girl wild. In response, she ground her body against Yui's, making the latter moan softly at the sensation.

Azusa's hands then gently slid down Yui's back. Her lips traced down Yui's neck as one arm locked around the brunette's waist, and the other hooked under her thigh and pulled up her leg. Instinctively, Yui wrapped the leg around Azusa, allowing her free access to her core. The brunette's gasps were enough to spur Azusa on as her tiny fingers slid under the bikini bottom and caressed Yui's mound, earning moans that increased with every touch, every pull and every motion. When Azusa's fingers finally slid inside her, Yui's vision began to blur. She clung to Azusa, stifling her moans into her young lover's neck, hips moving to the rhythm.

Azusa's lips began to trail back up, kissing gently and nibbling Yui's fair skin softly on her way up. Yui felt the pleasurable feeling inside her rising, building up with every stroke.

"Azu –nghh… I… I'm…"

With a final thrust, Yui's body stiffened as she reached her peak, a wave of ecstasy washing over her. As her back arched and her body writhed in Azusa's arms, she threw her head back and cried out, unable to stifle her voice as the younger girl's talented fingers worked their magic.

Coming down from her euphoric high, Yui slumped into Azusa's arms, gasping as she struggled to regain her composure. Azusa held onto her tightly, because although it was one thing for Yui to drown in the bliss she was feeling, it was quite another to drown in the actual water, and the brunette was very close to sliding limply under the surface.

With effort, Azusa managed to hold Yui's head above water as her breathing slowly returned to normal. When she was finally able to stand, Azusa helped her back to the shore.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Yui and Azusa collapsed to the sand by the water's edge. They were close enough to feel the waves swirl around their feet. Yui turned to Azusa, their eyes meeting once more.<p>

"Wow, Azunyan… That was so awesome…" she softly whispered, gently smoothing stray locks of hair off of Azusa's face. "Where did you learn to do that? That was… It was…"

"Heh, I just went with the flow, Yui…"

Azusa could see the blush on Yui's cheeks as she looked away self-consciously. It was adorable, she thought. Azusa rarely saw Yui blush, and the few times she did, it was very slight. This time, however, Yui's cheeks were a bright pink.

Supporting herself on her elbows, Azusa looked at the ocean. The beautiful blue water with its gentle waves gave her a calm feeling. She looked at Yui, who seemed to be enjoying the view as well.

"Hey, Yui?"

"Hmm?"

Yui looked into Azusa's bright copper eyes, which were shining with love and adoration.

"I love you, Yui."

Azusa smiled as she leaned in closer to give the older girl a gentle kiss.

As she pulled away, Yui's eyes were still closed, and Azusa saw her lover was blushing even more deeply than before. The sight was unbelievably cute, and Azusa couldn't suppress a giggle.

Finally, Yui opened her eyes, her mind hazy from the kiss.

"I love you, too, Azunyan."

Yui's voice barely above a whisper, her breath taken away by the sweet kiss.

Azusa kissed Yui once more. She gently pushed Yui onto her back and climbed on top of her, deepening the kiss. Straddling the older girl, Azusa looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes, reveling in the warmth they radiated. She was captivated by the innocent beauty of Yui's face. Her lips, her facial features, the way her bangs fell across her forehead – it was all perfect.

"Azunyan? What's wrong?"

Yui's innocent eyes bore into Azusa's, questioning her silence.

"Nothing, Yui… Everything's just right."

Azusa kissed her girlfriend once more before getting up and extending a hand towards her.

"Come on, let's go inside. The others are probably worried about us. Besides, it's really hot and you know I tan easily…"

"But… but I want to stay on the beach! Just for a little while, Azunyan?"

Yui displayed the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster as she held onto Azusa's extended hand, though not getting up quite yet.

"Okay, fine… but I don't want to lie in the sand anymore. Look – Mugi and Ui left their towels behind. Let's go lie on those."

Yui's pout was instantly gone, replaced instead by a mischievous smile.

"Okay! Race you to it!"

"It's a deal!"

Before Yui could move, Azusa had taken off for the beach towels. Not wanting to lose, she chased her down, quickly catching up to her lover. When Azusa dove onto the nearest towel, Yui tried to stop but couldn't, and accidentally tripped over the petite girl. The two fell to the sand in a tangle of arms and legs, with Yui sprawled on top.

They burst into laughter at this. It made Azusa feel good to see her lover so happy. It was one of the simple joys in her life that she treasured so much. As she looked up at the older girl lying on top of her, she couldn't help but reach out to stroke her face. Yui, having gotten control of her giggles, smiled happily, then bent down and pressed her lips to Azusa's.

Azusa wasn't sure what happened after Yui kissed her. In a flurry of movements, Yui had efficiently managed to remove both their bathing suits. She kissed Azusa once more, deeply, then positioned her body against the smaller girl's and began grinding against her, each one's sensitive flesh rubbing against the other's. The pleasure built for both of them as Yui increased her pace, pinning Azusa's hands to the towel, kissing her neck, nibbling her earlobes.

"Y-Yui… ahhnn… Faster, Yui… Fa-"

Azusa writhed and arched against Yui, her moans resonating across the beach as the pleasurable feeling built between her legs and surged up and through her body. She grew desperate for release. As the buildup increased with every motion, her voice grew louder, her hands trying to grab onto to anything in possible reach.

With a final thrust, Azusa screamed out as her peak hit, the feeling so intense her mind clogged. She was barely able to feel Yui shudder against her, moaning through her own climax.

They lay on that towel for what seemed like hours, Yui's arms tightly wound around Azusa's tiny frame. The petite girl's eyes were clouded and unfocused as the aftershocks of her climax slowly ebbed away.

After what seemed like an eternity, they got up and got dressed. As they headed for the beach house, their silence was comfortable. Azusa leaned against Yui, enjoying the brunette's warm and soft skin. The walk seemed to take forever, yet Azusa didn't mind. She was with Yui, and it made her happy just to be with her.

When they arrived, the first place Yui thought of going was the kitchen. It was almost noon and they hadn't had any lunch yet.

"Hey, Azunyan, I'm hungry!"

"Yui, you're always hungry."

"But…but…after all that… uhm, fun on the beach, I'm super hungry, Azunyan!" the brunette exclaimed. In the face of Yui's determination, Azusa could only shake her head. Smiling, she gave in.

"Okay, let's go. Mugi-senpai and Ui said they would take care of lunch today, so maybe they have a little snack for us to eat while we wait."

As they passed the hall leading toward the bedrooms, Azusa heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom. Almost like a faint moaning noise. She blushed as she realized the voice belonged to Mio. Azusa thought she was maybe just reading too much into the situation when almost instantly after, she heard another familiar voice shriek out the bassist's name. Azusa looked at Yui, who didn't seem to notice or even hear the cries of passion.

She was glad Yui hadn't heard anything. The questions the brunette would ask would have answers the twin-tailed guitarist didn't want to give. Or rather wouldn't want to even think about. However, as they got closer to the kitchen door, they could hear two voices groaning passionately. Once more, Azusa blushed a bright red as she realized what was going on and tried to steer Yui away from the kitchen.

"E-err, Yui, l-let's, uhm, go to our room. Yeah, we can rest until, uhm, Mugi-senpai and Ui are done in there- I mean, with err, the uhh, lunch… Yeah, let's wait until they're done."

Azusa struggled to come up with a reason to avoid going into the kitchen, and was in danger of failing miserably.

"Azunyan? I thought you were hungry, too. And I wonder what Mugi-chan and Ui are doing in the kitchen to make so much noise. Hey, how about we check it ou-"

"No, no, no! Let's go lie down. Erm… I-I'll even let you, uhh…" Azusa said, quickly whispering something into Yui's ear. The older guitarist's eyes widened as she listened to an offer she couldn't resist. Relieved that Yui had agreed to her proposal, Azusa hurriedly pulled her girlfriend down the hall to their bedroom.

"Ohoho, Azunyan, you're quite eager today, aren't you?" Yui teased.

When they finally arrived, Azusa hurriedly slammed the door shut, leaning against the door with a sigh.

"Azunyan…"

Yui's pleading eyes were enough to make Azusa forget what was going on outside their room. She walked over to Yui, wrapping her arms around the older girl, intent on keeping her promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you for reading part one of this three-shot! Yes, this was planned quite some time ago, but due to… err, unforeseen circumstances (coughIwascoughlazycoughcough) it's only out now.

Of course, I'd like to thank my Beta-reader Genki Collective for her amazing and wonderful help in making this presentable for you guys. If it wasn't for her, this would have never even seen the light of day. Thank you, Genki-chan. You are a one of a kind editor and I am honored to have you as my beta and dear friend.

Reviews are welcome (**anonymous reviews** have been disabled starting today. If you want to leave me constructive criticism or have something to tell me, at least tell me so I can contact you and thank you for your insight, ne? If you don't have an FFN profile, you can always reach me on dA) and until the next installment of this three-shot fiction!

~Musician74


	2. Furo Interlude

**Summary**: HTT decides to go on a long deserved vacation. Mio and Azusa are reluctant at first, but Ritsu and Yui soon persuade them into going, saying they would be practicing. With the help of Mugi, they soon make a trip to one of her parents' beach houses. What happens there is…

**Universe**: Set in the summer vacation after Ui/Azusa's first year in college, Yui/Ritsu/Mio/Mugi's second year in college

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Furo Interlude<strong>

Mio sat silently on the bench seat by the window, taking in the view of the beach. The scenery was beautiful – an expanse of white sand in front of a deep blue ocean, all under a sunny, crystal-clear sky. The gentle sounds of the waves rolling onto the shore, together with the gentle breeze that caressed her skin and ran through her raven locks, had a soothing effect on the young bassist. She smiled, convinced there wasn't a more beautiful place to spend time with her beloved.

A few steps away, on the bed, lay a still-sleeping Ritsu. Mio turned from the window to look at her lover. Her steady breathing and calm expression showed she was in a deep slumber. As the raven-haired girl's stormy grey eyes danced over the drummer's features, she chuckled to herself.

_Heh, you've always been a sleepy-head, Ritsu… I can never depend on you in the morning._

With that, Mio turned back to the window, once again enjoying the view. Like any other day, vacation or not, Mio woke up early, hoping to catch a glimpse of the sunrise. It always made her feel peaceful, and this morning was no exception.

As she closed her eyes and rested her head against the window frame, her mind drifted off to the memory of when she and Ritsu first met. The rowdy, ochre-haired girl couldn't seem to stop teasing her every chance she got. At first, Mio considered her little more than a nuisance, but as time went on she began to look forward to Ritsu's attention, even though the girl could sometimes bring her to tears by playing on her insecurities. There were times when she truly wanted to hit the drummer, but never dared to because of her shy nature.

_I wonder when I hit you for the first time… That must've come as a shock for both of us._

_Even so, you've always been there for me despite the many times I pushed you away. Sometimes I even wonder why you put up with _me_._

Mio couldn't help but smile at that thought. She and Ritsu had best friends for almost fifteen years, and lovers for the past two. They had fought and made up countless times, but they always seemed to wind up back together. Mio suspected that was mostly due to Ritsu being so persistent.

_We've come a long way and even with her flighty attitude towards…um, well everything, she's been patient with me and always has been._

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the groggy voice call out her name.

"Mio…you left me."

Mio looked in the direction of that familiar voice, in time to see Ritsu stagger to her feet. The drummer rubbed her eyes, then stretched and yawned, before walking unsteadily over to the bassist.

"You're up early, Ritsu."

"I couldn't sleep without my Mio next to me."

Ritsu's sleepy voice was cute, Mio thought. So full of innocence…

The brunette unceremoniously flopped onto the window seat, laid her head on Mio's lap, and promptly fell back to sleep. Mio simply chuckled, idly stroking her girlfriend's hair.

_Just like a lost puppy… I can never stay mad at her for too long, especially not in the morning. I don't know what I would do without her. I need her, like I need air or water._

Mio smiled and kissed her lover gently on the forehead.

"Wake up, sleepyhead…"

"Nope."

Surprised by the sudden reply, Mio stared at Ritsu, until she heard the all-too-familiar giggles. Mio couldn't help but smile.

"Come on. We promised Yui, so let's get ready to go to the beach."

At the sound of the word "beach," Ritsu sat bolt upright. The thought of potential fun suddenly had her wide awake and flashing that trademark grin.

* * *

><p>"Would you hurry up, Ritsu? I've been waiting forever."<p>

Mio stood outside the bedroom door, arms crossed, impatiently waiting for her sandy-haired girlfriend.

"Well, wait a couple more minutes, would ya?" came the voice from inside the room.

Mio rolled her eyes, deciding it was pointless to argue with the drummer so early in the morning. The energetic girl had already given Mio the beginning of a headache with her usual nonsense.

At first she didn't know what kind of swimsuit to wear, and then when Mio told her to wear the blue two-piece instead of the grey one, Ritsu exclaimed she forgot the blue one at home.

_You're too young to die, Mio. Just let it go… Let it go… let it-_

"Mio, do you think I should wear my beach goggles instead of my headband? Oh, but I don't have them in my suitcase. Meh…headband it is. Do you think I should wear the green one or the blue one, then? Hmm. I'm thinking blue."

As the brunette gabbed on and on about trivial things, Mio waited by the door, gradually losing her battle to keep calm. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, would you just hurry it up?! I-"

The words died on her lips as Ritsu opened the door and walked out of the bedroom. The light gray bikini with the thin amber stripes clung to the brunette's figure just right. She looked gorgeous, and Mio couldn't help but stare openly, her eyes drifting appreciatively over her girlfriend's curves.

"Mio, what do you thi-…Ohoho! Like what you see, do ya?"

Ritsu struck a pose intended to make her appear sexy, complete with pouting lips, but it only succeeded in making her look silly. Mio covered her mouth, trying and failing to smother her laughter.

_She's so crazy, and so much fun, and she always knows how to cheer me up. That's what makes my love for her grow stronger every day…_

"Well, don't just stand there laughing like an idiot! Let's go!"

Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand, marching her out the door and toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Ritsu, did you remember to put on sunblock?"

Before the brunette could answer, they heard some muffled noises, followed shortly by a loud thud and a yelp. Soon after, Yui's all-too-familiar cry of _"Azunyan!" _echoed through the hallway. The duo could only shake their heads at predictable antics of their lead guitarist.

"She's at it again," Mio sighed.

"Yeah. I do _not_ know how Azusa puts up with her."

Mio feigned annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know how I put up with you either, but here we are."

"So mean, Mio-chan!"

Ritsu pretended to have hurt feelings, and her puppy-dog expression was enough to break through Mio's fake disapproval. Defeated, the raven-haired giggled, and gave the brunette a light peck to her cheek.

"Come on," she said as she took hold of Ritsu's hand once more. "We promised the others we would make breakfast today."

As they walked to the kitchen, they saw Mugi and Ui out on the veranda, giggling and seemingly having a lighthearted conversation. Mio told Ritsu not to disturb them, and steered her towards the kitchen. Once there, they stood for a moment, deciding what to make.

"I call the miso soup," Ritsu proclaimed. "You grill the fish."

Mio smiled as Ritsu went to work. The brunette was certainly in her element, preparing what she called "Ritsu's Epic Miso Soup."

_I love watching Ritsu doing something she enjoys. She really puts her heart into it. Another admirable thing about her…_

Mio thought the determined look on Ritsu's face was utterly adorable. She was not about to say so, however, for fear of the drummer teasing her about it.

As they prepared breakfast, Mio was suddenly hit with a pang of guilt.

_Maybe we shouldn't be going to the beach today. We've barely done any practicing, and I think we should at least get one good session in before we play._

When Mio proposed the idea to Ritsu, however, she got the expected answer.

"But, Mio! Today is our fun day! Plus you promised Yui we'd go to the beach… and… um… I want to spend time with you."

That last part caught Mio off guard. She had to admit, she wanted to spend more time with Ritsu as well. With a sigh, she realized there would be no practice that day.

* * *

><p>"I want to play beach volleyball! Yui hurry up and let's play some-… Huh? Where is she?!"<p>

Instead of helping carry the towels and chairs, Ritsu ran ahead after Yui, trying to catch the daffy guitar player as she raced over the sand. Mio stayed behind with the others, who more or less ignored her. Mugi and Ui were in their own little world, and Azusa was pretending to be annoyed by Yui's antics, as usual. Mio shook her head.

_So in the end Azusa and I gave into their silly reasoning, huh… Well, I guess it's all right once in a while. And I really do want to spend more time with Ritsu._

As she helped Mugi and Ui spread the beach towels, Mio discreetly stole glances at her girlfriend. Seeing her laugh and play put a smile on the bassist's face.

_Even if she's way too loud and obnoxious sometimes, and even though she drives me crazy constantly, I still love her. Behind all of her mischief, there is a very lovable and caring Ri-_

Just then Ritsu, who had been horsing around with Yui and Azusa, bumped into Mio, and the bottle of soda in her hand spilled all over, covering them both with the sticky orange liquid. Once the reality of the situation sank in, Mio's face flushed with anger.

"Ritsu, what the heck? Watch where you're going!"

"So-sorry, Mio, I didn't mean to, it was an accident! I-…"

The amber-eyed girl struggled to come up with a suitable apology, but couldn't think of anything to say to calm the seething bassist.

"Forget it! I'm going back inside to wash off! DON'T follow me!"

The raven-haired beauty stormed off. She was so angry it didn't occur to her that she simply could have washed off the soda in the ocean. Instead, she stomped toward the house. After a few seconds, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't need to look, because she knew exactly who it was. There was a heavy silence in the air as the two girls walked into the house and towards the bathroom. Mio wondered when Ritsu was going to break down and say something to her. As for her, she refused to speak to or even look at the drummer.

After removing her bikini, Mio silently sat on one of the stools, took hold of the showerhead, turned on the water, and began to scrub her hair and skin. It took a lot of effort, because the soda had dried rapidly in the sun's heat, leaving a sticky, unpleasant residue all over her body. Her hair was the worst.

_Damn it, Ritsu, do you know how long it'll take to get this out? This brand of soda stains easily. Now I'm going to have orange color all over me. Geez, you're so difficult sometimes._

"I really am sorry, Mio."

Ritsu, who was sitting on the stool next to Mio's, was obviously embarrassed about what happened. When the bassist didn't react, the drummer simply went back to washing the sticky substance off of her own body.

_I am not talking to her. I'm not even going to look at her either. Looking into those amber eyes will simply make me melt. She needs to know that her childish actions are annoying sometimes, and she won't learn that lesson if I give in._

The bassist gritted her teeth as she continued to wash herself. The two stayed like this, in absolute silence save for the hiss of the water streaming out of the showerheads, for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes.

Closing her eyes, Mio began to shampoo her hair. She tried to pay no mind to the drummer sitting next to her, choosing instead to focus on the floral scent of the shampoo.

With a start, she felt a second pair of hands join her own in shampooing her hair. With just that simple touch, Mio felt her indignation begin to disappear. After a moment, she relaxed, and let her arms gently fall to her sides, content to let Ritsu finish the job.

The drummer's strong hands worked like magic as she not only shampooed and rinsed Mio's hair, but also massaged her scalp, instantly relieving the young woman of her building headache.

When she was done, Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio's shoulders and held her close, whispering a soft apology in her ears. Without thinking, the raven-haired beauty melted into the embrace.

_She always knows what to do... Always knows what to say…_

Wordlessly, Ritsu helping Mio stand up, then led her to the _furo_. When they entered, the drummer made sure to sit close to Mio. Silence settled over the room as they sat there, soaking in the hot water. Mio kept glancing at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye, unsure of her intentions. They sat in silence for some time before Ritsu finally spoke up.

"Mio… Can I make it up to you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ritsu's arms wound around Mio's waist, pulling her close. One look at the pleading in the drummer's eyes and Mio's resistance collapsed completely, just as she predicted.

"Ritsu," she began, but the brunette's kiss cut her off. The drummer's agile hands roamed over Mio's body, gently caressing every curve within reach. The touch felt electrifying, and before she knew it, the bassist was pinned between Ritsu and the wall of the gigantic _furo,_ as the drummer's kiss threatened to consume her. Their lips parted, and a moment later Mio felt a series of soft kisses that began at her neck and slowly trailed downward to her breasts. The feel of Ritsu's soft lips on her skin sent shivers through the raven-haired beauty.

The heat within Mio rose, and her voice grew louder as the young drummer worked her magic. She groaned in frustration when Ritsu's lips pulled away. Amber eyes gazed deeply into hers, speaking to her, pleading with the bassist.

_"Mio... I need you..." _

Between longtime friends and lovers, words need not be spoken for them to understand each other. Without asking, Mio knew what Ritsu wanted. Powerless to deny her lover's desire, Mio pulled her into an embrace. The drummer didn't hesitate any longer, grinding her body against her raven-haired lover's as she kissed her hungrily. Instinctively, Mio wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, returning the kiss with equal passion.

For Mio every touch felt electrifying, every kiss made her mind foggier and foggier. Suddenly, the drummer pulled away and stood. After stepping out of the _furo_, she turned and guided the raven-haired girl up out of the water until she was sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning against the wall. Slowly, Ritsu began to kiss her way down from Mio's jawline to her breasts and then to her stomach, the gentle trace of her fingers following the movement of her lips. Mio arched her back and bit back on her moans, her arousal growing with each and every touch.

As Mio felt Ritsu's lips inch closer to their ultimate destination, she looked down into Ritsu's amber eyes. The drummer was clearly enjoying the effect she was having on her lover.

Suddenly, Mio felt a soft wetness against her womanhood, and it sent her soaring. She writhed, unable to hold in her arousal any longer. The moans now escaped her mouth freely, growing louder with each stroke, needier with each swipe.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Ritsu gently entered her, forcing a gasp from her lips. As the brunette set up a steady rhythm, in and out, she returned her mouth to Mio's core.

The bassist was close to losing control. She reached out to grab hold of her lover's head, urging her not to stop with unintelligible words. Breath hitching, back arching, and head rolling, Mio's mind was a jumble as Ritsu drove her closer and closer to the edge.

With one final thrust of Ritsu's fingers, Mio exploded into ecstasy, screaming out her lover's name as the electricity surged throughout her entire body. After what seemed like forever, the pleasure ebbed out of her body like a retreating wave of hot water. Unable to move, she slumped against the bathroom wall, gasping for breath, trying focus on Ritsu as the drummer slowly stood to give her one final, gentle kiss.

_Ritsu…Ritsu… Why do you always know exactly what to do? I guess words aren't needed. You know just how to please me, better than I know myself… _

Breaking the kiss, the drummer's honey-colored eyes gazed deep into Mio's.

"Come on," she urged, her voice husky and slightly above a whisper. "Let's towel off before going back outside, hm?"

After helping Mio off the _furo_ ledge, Ritsu led her by the hand back to where their towels were hanging. Mio silently followed, eyeing Ritsu from behind, noting how her girlfriend's hand was trembling slightly.

…_And I know you more than yourself, Ritsu. You can't hide your needs from me._

After handing a towel to Mio, Ritsu began to dry herself off. Mio did likewise, watching the cloth glide over her girlfriend's body. Suddenly, something within her snapped, and she tossed aside her towel, then yanked Ritsu's from her hands. Before the drummer could react, Mio grabbed her wrists, and the drummer's back hit the bathroom with a thump. As the bassist pinned her hands in place, Ritsu gaped at her in shock.

"Uh, Mio, what're you-"

Mio silenced her lover with a deep and searching kiss. Unable to hold back any longer, she allowed her hands to wander, gently tracing down Ritsu's naked front, over her mounds down to her stomach and back up again. Releasing the drummer's lips, Mio nibbled gently at her earlobe while grinding against her, intoxicated by the feel of Ritsu's body against hers.

Knowing that it was the brunette's weakness, Mio ran her tongue along Ritsu's neck as her hands continued their exploration. By this time, Ritsu could no longer contain her voice, her groans of pleasure growing louder with touch after touch after touch.

"Mio… Please…please don't tease…"

Before she could finish, Mio swiftly spun her around so her breasts pressed against the wall. Pushing Ritsu's thighs apart, the bassist entered her in one swift movement, pausing for a moment to enjoy the feel of her lover's warm wetness clenching her fingers. She began to move in and out of Ritsu's sopping core, quickly increasing her pace. As she did so, her lips danced over Ritsu's upper back and neck. When her other hand reached around to touch Ritsu's pleasure center, the sandy-haired girl shivered and moaned, and began to push her hips backward to meet Mio's every stroke.

As Ritsu spiraled toward her peak, the bassist whispered in her ear. Speaking just loud enough for the drummer to hear, she said the words she knew Ritsu couldn't get enough of.

"I love you, Ritsu."

The words were a powerful trigger. With a scream of release, Ritsu shuddered and writhed, pounding and clawing at the walls as she came. When she finally collapsed against the wall, Mio wrapped her arms around her lover's waist to keep her from falling to the floor, then buried her face in the drummer's shoulder, content simply to hold her.

After a few moments, Mio felt the drummer stir. The raven-haired girl relaxed her embrace, allowing Ritsu to turn so they were facing each other, then tightened her arms again, pushing her lover back against the wall. There was a look of adoration in the brunette's eyes as she spoke the words Mio hoped to hear.

"I love you, Mio."

_I'll say it to you again and again, because my feelings for you are true… I love you… The only words I can think of to express the feelings in my heart._

"I love you, too."

With a sigh, they held each other like that for what seemed like ages, taking comfort in each other's presence. Mio was overcome with bliss, wanting to stay in Ritsu's arms like that forever. However, the sound of Ritsu's voice ended any hope of that fantasy coming true.

"Hey, Mio? I think we need to take another bath …"

* * *

><p>Feeling fresh, the duo dressed in khaki shorts and tank tops, although Mio was sure she still caught a whiff of orange soda. Ritsu stretched again, and Mio heard her stomach rumble.<p>

"Wanna get something to eat? I could use a snack."

"Ui and Mugi are supposed to make lunch soon. You can wait a few more minutes."

"Aw, Mio…" Ritsu whined, flashing her girlfriend the puppy-dog eyes again.

The bassist sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but don't spoil your appetite. You know how you love Ui's cooking."

On their way to the kitchen, Mio heard noises coming from Yui and Azusa's room.

_Oh, they must be back from their swim… Oh my, they're a bit noisy… I wonder what they're doi-…_

Mio tried to hide her blush as she recognized the unmistakable sounds of creaking bedsprings coming from the two guitarists' room. She hustled Ritsu down the hall, hoping she hadn't heard anything. She didn't want the drummer teasing her with some crazy remark.

Things didn't get any better when they got to the kitchen. They were just about to walk through the door when Mio heard the unmistakable sound of a moan. It was Ui's voice. She looked at Ritsu and saw that she was blushing just as deeply. Clearly, she had heard it, too. The drummer scratched the back of her head, something she only did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Erm, that… Sh-shall we just take a walk instead, Mio? Everyone in the house seems to be, uh, busy."

Mio was all too happy to agree, wanting to give the others their privacy.

As the two girls headed outside, Ritsu took Mio's hand, intertwining her fingers with the bassist's.

"It's…okay if I hold your hand like this, right?"

Surprised by this question, Mio smiled.

"Of course it is."

The smile was all the reassurance Ritsu needed, and she gripped Mio's hand a bit tighter. They started walking at a leisurely pace, with no particular destination. The only thing that mattered was that they were with each other.

_In the end, she's the one I'd go to first, even if she can be a bit of a tease. That's just the way she is, and I can't change that. Not that I ever would… She's perfect the way she is._

They left the house behind, walking toward the beach. Mio smiled as she listened to her energetic girlfriend tell corny jokes and gab about silly little nothings. The brunette babbled non-stop, pausing every few seconds to chuckle at her own wit.

Mio looked out over the ocean, enjoying the soft breeze blowing off the water. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a small white feather, dancing gracefully on the wind. As it drew near, Mio reached out and gently took hold of it, holding it between her thumb and index finger. She showed it to Ritsu, who simply smiled.

"It's a feather for luck, Mio."

The bassist studied the fluffy bit of down in her hand.

_A feather for luck, huh…_

After a moment's thought, she gently released the feather back into the breeze, watching as it floated away. Then she turned to the girl beside her.

"No. You're all the luck I need, Ritsu."

* * *

><p>AN:

Well. The only thing I can say is sorry for the late update, you guys… But better late than never, right? OTL

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, many, many thanks go out to my magnificent beta-reader, Genki Collective, for her wonderful assistance and patience during my writing… erm, difficulties. Truly, you're awesome, Beta-chan :)

As for the third chapter, I hope to have it out before…soon. Nope, I'm not giving estimates. Just… soon. OTL

Thanks again for reading. If you liked the story, or have concrit, use the comment window below to drop a review. I'll be sure to respond :)

Until next time,

Musician74


	3. Moonside Interlude

**Summary: **HTT decides to go on a long deserved vacation. Mio and Azusa are reluctant at first, but Ritsu and Yui soon persuades them into going, saying they would be practicing. With the help of Mugi, they soon make a trip to one of her parents' beach houses. What happens there is...

**Universe: **Set in the summer vacation after Azusa and Ui's first year in college, Mio/Mugi/Yui/Ritsu's second year in college

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own this franchise, any of the characters mentioned within or this ice cream. I stole it from my mom. What? She's sleeping, so she won't know until after I leave in the morning._

* * *

><p>With the sun shining bright, tingling on her skin into a light brown tan, Tsumugi kotobuki couldn't help but giggle at her friends's silly antics. A game of beach volleyball with team "Azunyan" against team Yui quickly turned into the loudest "don't-let-the-ball-fall-on-the-sand" game she'd ever heard.<p>

Ah, it seemed like only last week Ritsu and Yui begged her to ask her father if they could use one of his beach houses for a few days to unwind from their final exams. Well, actually, it was only last week.  
>She was glad she agreed to do it, however, because seeing the joy in their eyes is all the thanks and appreciation she needed to motivate her. Of course, the fact that she could relax a few days off campus with her best friends <em>and <em>lover was also a very big part of her contentment, she thought.

Her musings were cut short, however, when a gentle and sweet voice called out to her.

"...- out in the kitchen?" Snapping out of her reverie Mugi looked up and into a pair of the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen. Ui held out her hand, smiling so warmly Mugi felt like she was melting. Accepting her hand, the blonde girl stood up with the help of her girlfriend.

"What was that, Ui-chan? I was spacing out a little." Her nervous chuckle elicited a very cute giggle from the brunette.

"I was just wondering if you would like to help me out in the kitchen. It's my turn to fix lunch."

"Of course!" Mugi said as she walked alongside Ui back to the villa's kitchen.

She had no idea how it happened, but after Ui came to JWU, the blonde Ojou started developing feelings for her. At first she thought it was the same way she felt about all of her friends, but she quickly realized that the feelings she had for the younger Hirasawa were different.  
>Like the slight hint of jealousy when Ui gave her trademark smile to others who were, well, not Mugi. Or the way her body would tingle and heat up when Ui touched her. And after having talked to the most unlikely of people, Akira Wada encouraged her to just be honest with the younger girl and tell her how she felt.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, Ui immediately asked, "What should we make, Mugi-chan? I was thinking some fried rice, tempura chicken or grilled fish and stir fried vegitables. Oh, and a chocolaty desert for Onee-chan. What do you think? Too much?"

"No, I think it's perfect! Although we don't have any fish, I think."

Deciding on their meal, Mugi took to stir frying the vegetables and making chocolate pudding as a desert for the ever sweet-toothed Yui-chan, while Ui did the rest.

After a while Mugi kept catching herself sneaking glances at the younger Hirasawa.

_She is so cute. I don't know how I got so lucky._

Feeling giddy at the thought, Mugi couldn't help but remember when she first told Ui about her feelings. While Ui didn't feel the same way at first, she wanted to try, and since then, her feelings for the pianist grew. And they've been a couple ever since.

_It's been 8 months now and I think we're finally ready. I mean, we even had _the_ talk last night. But... before we could do anything we fell asleep. I guess we were just too exhausted. Ooh, but I'll definitely make my move today! Um, I just have to figure out how so it looks spontaneous. Yeah._

She sneaked another glance at Ui who was so busy she didn't even notice.

_Oh, I remember our first kiss. It was so wonderful I almost-_

"Mugi-chan, keep a close eye on that chocolate, or you'll burn the chocolate." Ui gently brought Mugi back out of her musings.

_Darn this cute girl. I'd better just do as she says. She can be so strict sometimes. Although... It can be really cute when she is..._

As she stirred the pudding, an idea popped into her head. _Of course! _

After putting the chocolatey treat in another bowl and in the fridge, Mugi carried on with the rest of the food, even helping Ui out here and there.  
>After about an hour Mugi gently took out the pudding. It wasn't as cold as she wanted it to be yet, but it'll have to do.<p>

"Um, say, Ui-chan, could you come here for a second?" Putting the bowl on the counter and removing the cover, she gently dipped her finger in, a naughty glint in her eyes.

"Taste this, won't you?" She said, holding up her finger. All the younger girl had to do was open her mouth.

"Oh, my..." a little surprised, Ui blushed. However, without hesitating she opened her mouth slightly, held Mugi's finger and gently licked off the pudding.  
>The act itself shouldn't have been so sexual, but Mugi felt a familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach, swallowing as she watched the brunette squeal a sound of approval.<p>

"Oh, Mugi-chan, good job! This tastes great!" Ui squealed.

_Wait, did she just wink at me? It was subtle, I think... But she winked at me!_

"Th-thanks... here, have some more." Quickly and before Ui could hesitate or refuse, she scooped a generous amount with her finger and held it close to her mouth once more. This time as she inched closer, she made sure chocolate got on the side of brunette's mouth.

"Oh, dear. What a clumsy girl I am. Let me get that for you, Ui-chan." Mugi prayed Ui didn't hear her voice tremble.

Instead of reaching for a napkin, however, the young Ojou inched closer to Ui's face and slowly licked the chocolate off before kissing her.  
>The kiss, however soft, felt amazing, and Mugi, feeling Ui's hands tightening around her waist, got all the encouragement she needed.<br>It felt like it lasted for hours before they broke apart. Both speechless and out of breath, both glowing red.

Then, trailing her finger gently down her neck, Mugi looked into Ui's eyes. Nervousness. But... was that a hint of approval, too? Deciding that words might ruin the mood, she let her body do the talking by kissing her neck softly. An appreciative hum came from the brunette and it was all Mugi needed to continue.

Oh so slowly trailing down to her collarbone, Mugi gently slid a hand up Ui's blouse, slowly upwards to her breast, knowing that if Ui didn't approve she would stop her. But the young Hirasawa only urged her on as she played with the small of Mugi's back, letting the tingle in the pit of her stomach grow hotter and hotter.

"Mugi...-chan..." her breathless plea felt desperate and Mugi could barely restrain herself. Her hand finally reached its first destination as it gently cupped the brunette's breast. First palming them, then tweaking her nipples, Mugi's lips never left Ui's collarbone.

Nipping on her sensitive skin while tweaking her erect nipple was probably too much for the younger girl as she gave a loud moan, showing her appreciation for Mugi's caresses.

But then it happened. Ui gently pushed Mugi off. Surprised by it, Mugi asked "Wh- you don't-... I mean... If you-" but before Mugi could form a coherent sentence, Ui cut her off with one of her cutest giggles. "It's not that, Mugi-chan. I just... Didn't think my first time would be in a kitchen."

Of course. How could she forget. It was Ui's first time, so naturally the setting should be a bit... less food-involving.

"Right! Well then, how about... um... we... how'bout..." Oh, and now she was getting nervous. Of all times, too.

Luckily, Ui understood. "But what about the food?"

"I doubt anyone is coming back anytime soon. Please?"

"I don't know..."

Mugi gave Ui her best puppy dog eyes to which the latter quickly caved. "Oh, alright then. But help me put these away first. We can use the pudding as a midnight snack later on."

* * *

><p>The setting was perfect, Mugi thought. There was a subtle breeze, the sun was about a half hour away from setting, and while she had preferred it to be night time to accentuate the romantic glow of candle lights, she decided that a setting sun came in second to candle lights.<p>

While waiting for Ui to finish showering, Mugi tried to tidy up the room, but gave up on that since there wasn't anything unusually out of place.  
>Oh, how she wished she could join Ui in the shower, but they agreed to take it slow and the brunette was already nervous as it is. Well, they both were.<p>

_Oh, I'm so nervous. I mean, this is Ui-chan. And it's a big pressure to be her first. But I can do it! Ganbatte, Mugi-chan!_

Startled by the sound of Ui clearing her throat, Mugi looked up. She was wearing her towel around her waist and fidgeted with the hem.

Mugi stood up, walking slowly to her lover before wrapping her arms around her waist. Tilting her head up, the blonde kissed her tenderly, before holding her hand to lead her to the bed.

"Can I?" Mugi held on to the towel, signaling Ui she wanted to take it off the brunette herself. A shy nod later, Ui stood before her, naked. The Ojou's eyes were as round as saucers, like a child opening her present on Christmas morning.

Noticing Ui's nervous fidgeting, Mugi removed her towel as well, and the young girl's face grew a few shades redder. "You're so beautiful, Ui-chan. Don't be nervous. It's only me."

They slipped under the covers and into each others arms, kissing and hugging for what felt like hours. Their hands taking their time exploring each other's body.  
>Mugi quickly found out that Ui was quite sensitive behind her ears, whereas Ui found out her Ojou trembled at the touch of her lower abs.<p>

They stopped for a brief second, looking into each other's eyes. "Are you sure?"

The brunette bit her lip before replying, "I've never been so sure in my life. Make love to me, Mugi-chan. I want it to be you and only you."

That was all the encouragement she needed as she gently pushed Ui onto her back. She kissed her lover, trying to pour all of her love into that single kiss. Her lips then gently trailed down her neck and slowly to her collarbone. The soft red mark from earlier was still visible against her pale skin and Mugi flashed a small victory smile, feeling like she had marked Ui as hers. Her lips didn't linger on her collarbone this time, however. She made her way down to one of her breasts, gently taking one of her erect nipples into her mouth and slowly gliding her tongue over it. There was a short hiss, and Ui's body froze for a second, before relaxing again.

Mugi enjoyed the taste of her lover as she kissed further down to her stomach, making sure to sneak glances at Ui, knowing she would show any signs of discomfort, yet hoping she wouldn't be uncomfortable in the least. But the closer she got to her pleasure center, the more her discomfort showed, so Mugi had to go a different route.

She brought her head back up to Ui's and lay beside her, her right leg resting over the brunette's right thigh. Kissing her once more, Mugi's hand made its way down, below her stomach, below her lower abs, to her wet folds, and started to gently massage it.

The notion was well received as Ui's sighs turned into audible moans. Going up and down her slit Mugi searched until she found what she was looking for. She began massaging her pleasure nexus while nibbling on her ear, the sounds of an erratic Ui feeding the fire burning deep withing her own stomach.

Gently grinding against her lover's leg, Mugi kept massaging her lover's button, or at least trying to as Ui's body writhed with every stroke and feeling, while trying to massage her own. She felt she was close to reaching her peak when suddenly, Ui's body locked up, her back arched as she a wave of ecstasy washed over her entire being. The sight was so incredible to the young Ojou, she reached her own soon after, calling out her lover's name as she did.

They lay there, out of breath. It took them a few minutes to recompose before they held each other closely. To say that that was wonderful would cheapen the experience, the feeling, the sensation she felt.

_That was just so... wow. _

Not knowing what to say, Mugi kissed her lover on her cheek and snuggled closer. "How are you feeling?"

A satisfied sigh could be heard. "Wonderful. I love you, Mugi-chan."

She looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, seeing what could only be sincerity coming from the girl she loved. Mugi responded with a kiss that, hopefully, showed Ui just how much she loved her back.

* * *

><p>A cold breeze danced over her body as Mugi woke up. It was dark, safe for the light provided by the moon. She looked to her left where the girl of her dreams lay snuggled up close to her, smiling as she dreamed on. Mugi wanted to stare at her sleeping princess, but decided to go out on the veranda to get some fresh air. And maybe enjoy the night sky.<p>

She put on her night robe and quietly snuck out and sat on the bench near the door.  
>What a day, she thought. This was definitely one of the best days she'd ever had in her young life. To be with the girl she loved, and now to be treated to a night sky full of stars and a full moon? She couldn't have asked for more right now.<p>

The Ojou sat in silence for a while before she heard a voice calling her. Before she could stand up, Ui was by the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mugi-chan, you weren't in bed, so I got cold..." Ui slowly shuffled over to Mugi and sat down beside her. It took a lot of restraint for the blonde girl not to squee. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her lover and they sat there, enjoying each other's presence.

The subtle breeze that came blew a small feather towards Mugi, landing on her lap. Holding it into the palm of her hand, she then blew it up towards the moon. And in the light, she swore she saw a familiar face, lovingly smiling down at her, brown eyes glistening.

"Hey, Ui-chan?" Mugi's voice was barely a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mugi-chan. You and you alone."

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's note<strong>: What was supposed to be a birthday present for someone so dear to me, turned out to be a forgotten piece that has gathered so much dust. I hesitated at first, but... Things have changed. I've taken this out of the closet and polished it up as best as I can. Publishing this has settled my stormy mind somewhat, and I know now that in the future I can look back and see that even though it took almost 2 years, I've kept my promise.  
>It's shorter than I had hoped it would be, though. I hope that's okay.<p>

Now, this doesn't have the Genki Collective spit-and-polish the previous chapters have had, but I hope it's okay. But... I'd also like to dedicate this to her. Thank you for being there for me these past few years. You've been there for me, helped me and dare I say it, changed me. A lot. And this is very small in comparison to what you've given me, but I hopefully it makes you understand that I am grateful for you coming into my life.

And with this chapter finally up, I can safely say good bye to fanfiction. I've never been a good writer, but I've had fun here. I met a lot of people by coming here, made a very good and precious friend, and now have a lot of memories to last. To those of you who cared, thank you very much for supporting me.

Good bye,

Musician74

(Ps. More on my dA journal, if you're interested in my silly little life.)


End file.
